The invention relates to an automatic, self-adjusting device for use in conjunction with loading magazines as fitted to automatic machine tools, in particular automatic gear cutters.
The art field of automatic machine tools, and in particular that of automatic gear cutters, can be said to embrace two methods of magazine loading.
A first system makes use of a turret affording a given number of positions in which the operator places a number of identical workpieces; the turret therefore constitutes a magazine in which the number of positions will depend upon the size of the single workpiece handled. A change in the size of workpiece dictates a corresponding change of turret (or at all events, of the holders carried by the turret).
The second system referred to also makes use of a turret, though in this case, supplied by a number of distinct feeder facilities. Workpieces are split up into types, or families, each identifiable in terms of the diameter effectively handled by the turret; each feeder thus supplies a relative family of workpieces to the turret.
This second type of turret will be provided with at least two holes for each of the families of workpiece handled, one loading and one in reserve, so as to ensure that no break in continuity occurs.
In effect, the turret positions consist in a set of holes which, in order to avoid the need for replacing the turret when no positions are available for a given family of workpieces, take the form of special adapters, each of which suits a given family of workpieces to be handled and machined.
The number of positions afforded by the turret is reduced considerably from a maximum 48, in the first type mentioned, to 6 or 8 in the second.
The different families handled are numerous, and the adapters thus need to be changed frequently, a fact which creates difficulties for the operator inasmuch as space around the turret is limited.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a device capable of supplying workpieces to a machine tool in genuinely automatic fashion.